


Якорная цепь

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Detectives, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Работа сновидца часто напоминает матрешку. Уровень в уровне, комната в комнате, сейф в сейфе. Но это дело постаралось вывернуть мозг Артура наизнанку. Как быть, если самый близкий человек что-то от тебя скрывает, а бывшие друзья, с которыми ты порвал все отношения, неожиданно рвутся предложить свою помощь?Имса и Артура нанимают узнать секрет, не уточняя, что именно искать.





	Якорная цепь

Объект улыбнулся и подался вперед, преданно заглядывая Артуру в глаза, и тот позволил себе немного расслабиться. Против собственных правил, но работа была простой, и объект был простым парнем – во всех смыслах слова, и Артур на полном серьезе считал, что клиент мог бы сэкономить на команде, наняв кого-нибудь другого для этого дела.

Но работу нашел Имс, так что Артур не спорил.

Улыбка Роджера – так звали объект, но сам он предпочитал Родди, – стала шире, хотя уголки подрагивали от нервозности. Он прижал потные ладони к коленям под столом, чтобы Артур не видел, – Артур знал, что он это делает. Знал это характерное движение плечами.

Родди, спохватившись, положил руки на стол и сказал немного хрипловато:

– Может быть, хочешь взглянуть на мою коллекцию самолетиков?

Коллекцию самолетиков. Как мило. Артур прижал ладони к порозовевшим щекам, опуская взгляд и застенчиво улыбаясь, думая, что вечером он будет в самолете в Нью-Йорк, а спать ляжет в собственной кровати.

– Ты коллекционер? – спросил он. – Так вот чем ты занимаешься, когда не работаешь – и как только у тебя хватает времени?

– Ну, я не так уж много работаю, – сказал Родди.

Артур поставил локти на стол и наклонился вперед, улыбаясь Родди скромно, но все же самую малость кокетливо.

– Меньше, чем когда жил в Ашбернеме? Ты ведь там в страховой кампании работал?..

 

И в этот момент проходящая мимо официантка вогнала нож Артуру в грудь.

 

– Что?.. – успел сказать Артур, ошеломленно глядя, как кровь толчками плещет на колени, пол и скатерть, не чувствуя боли, не слыша отчаянных криков Родди.

А потом он завалился на бок, врезался в пол…

И проснулся.

 

– Что за дерьмо, Имс? – спросил он, открывая глаза.

Имс сидел в кресле напротив, прижав пальцы к вискам и глядя на Артура округлившимися глазами. Он не спешил отвечать, но ничего, Артуру нетрудно было повторить:

– Что за дерьмо, Имс?

– Ничего не понимаю, – сказал Имс. Дурной знак, обычно такого признания из него и клещами было не вытащить. – Может, он что-то заподозрил? Может, ты напугал его?

– Я? – изумился Артур. Он бы разозлился, но предположение было слишком смехотворным. – Нет.

– Парни, какие-то проблемы? – голос Юсуфа не звучал обеспокоенно, но книжку он отложил, что уже в исполнении Юсуфа означало среднюю степень тревоги.

Он редко погружался в сон, зато Артур и Имс доверяли ему достаточно, чтобы позволять приглядывать за ними во время работы. Он казался миролюбивым увальнем, но в их работе облик обманчив, и очень многие придурки пожалели о том, что недооценивали милашку Юсуфа.

– Проекции нас убили, – сказал Артур. Имс все еще тер виски, и Артуру внезапно очень захотелось узнать, что именно случилось с ним во сне. – Выкинули из сна, до смерти напугав объект. Ну, в моем случае объект точно испугался, и мне придется очень изобретательно доказывать ему, что официантка просто так неудачно пролила клюквенный сок и ему все показалось…

Артур сообразил, что несет какую-то чушь, и замолчал – Имс и так уже пялился на него с недоумением.

– Возможно, это случайность, какой-то сбой, – сказал Имс наконец. Паранойя Артура возмутилась было, но благоразумно промолчала. – Погрузимся еще раз.

Артур пожал плечами.

– Ладно, – сказал он.

Поправил браслет на запястье, откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза, предоставляя Имсу самому перезарядить ПЭСИВ. В конце концов, ему еще нужно продумать байку про клюквенный сок.

Он открыл глаза, когда порыв ветра бросил ему в лицо мерзкий запах гари и охапку пепла.

– Рэйчел! – надрывался Родди. – Рэйчел, Рэйчел!

Артур резко повернул голову, обнаруживая Родди в двух шагах от себя, бледного и лохматого, а Имса с другой стороны – такого же обеспокоенного, а себя на краю торчащего из стены куска бетонной плиты. Здание под ним на пять этажей топорщилось арматурой и обломками плит, соседние здания лежали в руинах, квартал внизу горел, и рев проекций поднимался в воздух вместе с дымом и пылающими клочьями бумаги.

– А может, не Рэйчел, а Саманта? – спросил Артур. Терять тут все равно было нечего, сон пошел вразнос, так что если Родди отреагирует агрессивно…

– Что? – явственно удивился Родди. На мгновение он даже перестал паниковать, и тогда начал паниковать Артур, потому что что-то тут было не так. – Рэйчел, не двигайся, – взмолился Родди.

Артур машинально отступил на шаг от края, чувствуя, как крошится бетон под каблуками, провел руками по все еще покрытому кровью платью.

Что-то пошло не так.

– Что-то пошло не так, – вслух сказал он.

А Имс сказал:

– Поднимаемся, – и толкнул его в спину.

Падения Артур не запомнил.

 

– Ну как? – спросил Юсуф, как будто с пробуждением через полминуты после погружения было так много вариантов.

Артур не ответил. Он смотрел на Имса, борясь с соблазном снова спросить: «Что за дерьмо, Имс?» – но это было бы глупо. Артур и так знал, что за дерьмо. И Имс тоже это знал.

Чего оба они не знали – это как Имс мог пропустить такой «незначительный» момент при подготовке к работе?

Имс глубоко вздохнул. Ну да, он терпеть не мог признавать, что в чем-то облажался.

– Он милитаризирован, – произнес он и добавил, словно тут требовались уточнения: – объект, он милитаризирован.

Юсуф присвистнул, ничем другим не выражая удивления.

– Хреново, – сказал он.

Артур почувствовал, что потихоньку закипает изнутри. Хреново? Он бы по-другому назвал эту ситуацию. О, какая ерунда, право, объект милитаризирован, он не реагирует на самые сильные стимулы из тех, что у них есть, подумаешь.

– Имс, ты что, вообще не готовился? – спросил он сквозь зубы. – Нашел нам работу и не потрудился потратить хотя бы пару часов на поиск информации? Случайно пропустил что-нибудь вроде «армейская подготовка», или «участие в закрытых лабораторных исследованиях», или богатых и заинтересованных покровителей, способных позволить себе такую милитаризацию?

Он ткнул пальцем в направлении мирно спящего в кресле Родди. На вид тот ничем не походил на участника армейской программы или конфетки, соблазнительной для богатых покровителей. Обычный клерк из обычной фирмы-середнячка, оформляющий сделки по купле-продаже лакокрасочных изделий.

– Я как следует подготовился! И ничего подобного у него не было! – Имс сжал губы. Оправдываться он тоже не любил. – Клянусь, я все тщательно перерыл!

– Тщательно, – передразнил Артур, отстегивая браслет и с раздражением разглядывая выступившую каплю крови на запястье. – У него после этого представления от одного вида Рэйчел наступит импотенция. А это значит знаешь, что? Это значит, что мне придется делать новую имитацию с нуля, когда до дедлайна у нас две недели! Сырую болванку, вот что мне придется ему подсунуть, если мы планируем закончить к сроку!

Мало что бесило Артура больше, чем некачественная работа, особенно когда эту некачественную работу приходилось делать ему самому – да еще и из-за ошибок других.

Имс задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул.

– Не кипятись, – сказал он. – Я что-нибудь придумаю. А сейчас собирайте оборудование и разбегайтесь, я верну мистера Бини туда, откуда мы его взяли. Нам нужен новый план.

 

Роджер Бини и правда был простым и безобидным парнем. Холостяк средних лет, с песочными волосами, едва намечающимся брюшком и спокойным, даже несколько вялым характером, он жил в съемной квартирке, куда переехал, продав дом после смерти матери, и с тех пор существовал в ровной и скучной рутине. Артур успел хорошо его узнать, этого мистера Бини: его расписание, любимый бар, в котором Роджер всегда брал два пива и ничего крепче, сухарики с чесноком и сырные палочки. Знал, что елочные игрушки Родди хранит в пакетах, а не в коробке, и все они новые, не старше пары лет, что он не очень аккуратно платит за отопление и электроэнергию, что все трусы у него белые или серые и невыносимо скучные, а арахисовое масло вызывает изжогу.

Что он без ума от Рэйчел, и реальной Рэйчел – красавице из цветочного магазина – он тоже нравится. Что он ни за что не решится даже заговорить с Рэйчел в реальности.

Чего Артур не знал, а очень хотел бы знать, – это как такой парень оказался милитаризированным под завязку.

– Это какое-то безумие, – сказал Имс. В последние десять минут он стучал по кнопкам ноутбука с каким-то особенным ожесточением. – Положим, это было пустячное дело, но я все равно нормально подготовился. Ты же знаешь меня, Артур.

Артур его знал. Раздражение схлынуло, и Артур готов был признать, что при внешней безалаберности Имс относился к работе очень серьезно, разнюхивал все, что возможно, почище полицейской ищейки. Учитывая связи Имса, это даже не было метафорой.

Правда, в этой работе связи были не нужны: клиент, Питер Пирсон, страховой агент, заказал элементарное извлечение. Он считал, что бывшая подружка разболтала бывшему же сотруднику – как раз Роджеру Бини – кое-какой компромат. Собственно, узнать, разболтала-таки или нет, они и собирались. Кто же предполагал, что в голове Бини развернутся полномасштабные боевые действия?

Вздохнув, Артур перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, наблюдая, как Имс за компьютером все сильнее злится.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, вдоволь насладившись картиной. – Придется скорректировать план, но мы справимся. Мне это не особо по душе, но мне половина наших дел не по душе из-за того же самого, – Имс усмехнулся, и Артур невольно улыбнулся в ответ. После еды и душа настроение у него и правда поднялось, и такая обыденная, в общем-то, вещь, как милитаризация, перестала казаться драмой. Теперь его больше волновало другое. – Даже если ты не можешь раскопать, откуда у Бини это завелось… пока не можешь, пока, Имс, – поправился он в ответ на гневный взгляд, – то можно же зайти с другой стороны. _Кто_ мог поставить ему такую яркую милитаризацию?

Имс моргнул. Несколько секунд пялился в экран компьютера, придававший его лицу голубоватый оттенок, потом сказал осторожно:

– Думаешь, это можно выяснить?

Странный вопрос, но Артур отнес его на усталость от длинного дня. Имсу не мешало бы поспать.

– Ну смотри, – Артур загнул один палец, – я этого не делал. – Да, он имитатор, но милитаризация была чем-то вроде хобби с армейских времен. Распространенная штука, но не так уж много народу в их бизнесе на самом деле ставили их, и это в основном были ребята из армии, как сам Артур. Плюс пара лабораторных экспериментаторов, не превративших свои мозги в болтанку и навострившихся делать на этом деньги. – Ты тоже: даже если бы тебе вдруг стало не скучно ставить защиту, ты, я надеюсь, предупредил бы меня. – Артур посмотрел на Имса выжидающе, и тот поспешно закивал. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, кто еще этим занимается. Вообще-то, ты это должен знать лучше меня, – добавил он.

Имс задумчиво нахмурился: наверняка про себя прикидывал варианты. Его глаза были прикрыты, ресницы опущены, и Артур не мог понять, о чем он думает.

– Нам все равно нужна будет подготовка, – продолжил Артур, – мы поймем по почерку, кто этот благодетель. На самом деле, уже сейчас можно…

Имс резко захлопнул ноутбук – в тишине комнаты звук застал Артура вздрогнуть. Он слишком устал, точно.

– Давай-ка ложиться спать, – сказал Имс.

Отложив ноутбук, он встал, выключил верхний свет – и всего мгновением спустя упал рядом с Артуром на кровать. Его глаза были темными и таинственно блестели в свете ночника, и на уме у него, похоже, был совсем не сон. Потянувшись, он поцеловал Артура в губы – чуть-чуть слишком страстно, но смутные подозрения в голове Артура возникли и улетучились, когда рука Имса пролезла под одеяло и забралась ему на бедро.

– Спать? – уточнил Артур.

Имс улыбнулся и облизнул губы.

– Может, и не спать.

 

Артур проснулся от того, что Имс разговаривал по телефону с Мол. Точнее, он просто разговаривал по телефону, а что на том конце Мол, Артур догадался сам. Только с Мол Имс включал этот специфический тон: смесь симпатии, неприязни и тревоги. Имс определенно застрял в стадии отрицания, но Артур не был его психоаналитиком – и отчаялся затащить его к настоящему психоаналитику, так что обычно просто обходил тему Мол стороной.

Когда она не звонила Имсу при нем, вот как сейчас.

– Нет, я не думаю, что получится, – тихо сказал Имс тем временем. – Сейчас не лучшее время.

Он покосился на Артура и обнаружил, что тот не спит. Глаза Имса расширились, словно Артур поймал его за чем-то непристойным или даже безнравственным – он всегда так реагировал, Артур устал уже гадать, почему. Он никогда не «запрещал» Имсу общаться с Коббами, не шантажировал его и не задавал лишних вопросов. Артур просто выбрал для себя разорвать отношения, но за Имса он ничего подобного не выбирал и не принуждал его самого выбирать.

И если в глубине души Артур считал, что Имсу надо уже на что-то решиться, то это он тоже держал при себе.

– Я в душ, – прошептал он одними губами, стараясь не замечать на лице Имса облегчения.

Раньше они с Имсом работали с Коббами. Точнее, сначала Имс работал с Коббами, устраивая криминальные делишки на фоне благонадежной, хотя и весьма секретной лаборатории – он был просто специалистом по всяким разным делишкам, а Коббы смотрели ему в рот и готовы были на что угодно ради его харизмы. Имс был координатором.

Но обо всем этом Артур узнал много позже того момента, когда Имс возник на пороге его съемной квартиры и ослепительно улыбнулся.

– Я слышал, вы хотели бы уволиться из армии? – спросил Имс.

Только из-за его улыбки Артур не последовал первому порыву и не вышвырнул Имса сразу. Улыбка у него была совершенно волшебная, а речи еще слаще. Артур не представлял, как Имс мог узнать, что Артур планирует свалить со службы, желательно прихватив что-нибудь ценное – об этом не знал никто, кроме самого Артура. В телепатию он не верил, но Имс был стопроцентным Имсом уже тогда, неудивительно, что Артур его выслушал.

Неудивительно, что месяц спустя Артур под новыми, свеженькими документами работал с Имсом и Коббами в Швеции, за полмира от прежнего места службы.

У них все отлично получалось. Мол была химиком от бога, Доминик – архитектором, а Артур умел имитировать и обладал здравым смыслом и меркантильностью, которых не хватало остальным. Он любил Имса, Имс любил приключения, Дом и Мол любили друг друга и смелые эксперименты, и это-то и привело их всех к краху.

Протянув руку, Артур сделал воду в душе похолоднее – о крахе думать совсем не хотелось. Силуэт Имса мелькнул за матовым стеклом, и Артур приоткрыл дверку.

– Работаем сегодня, или тебе нужно время? – спросил он.

Имс кивнул – и ответом на какой вопрос это считать? – вылавливая зубную щетку из стаканчика. Он был молчалив и задумчив, как часто после разговора с Мол, и Артур считал про себя до одного, двух, трех…

– Почему ты не поговоришь с ней? – спросил Имс.

Артур выключил воду.

– Не хочу, – он мог бы придумать тысячу причин, но на самом деле это был единственный правдивый ответ. Он не хотел.

– Она извинялась столько раз и объясняла, почему они так поступили, и ты даже не пытаешься ее простить, а ведь вы столько дружили, – Имс явно старался говорить спокойно, но в голосе проскальзывала обида.

Вот только Артур не был уверен, что это обида на него. В какой-то момент Имс не нашел в себе сил сказать Мол «нет», и теперь у него все еще болело от того, что Артур смог.

– Возможно, если бы ты сам действительно ее простил, я бы об этом подумал, – сказал Артур жестче, чем собирался, и от того, как вздрогнули плечи Имса, на душе стало кисло. – Имс, не ищи глубокий смысл там, где его нет. Я не сержусь на Мол. Я просто не хочу больше с ней работать.

– Нет! – Имс резко повернулся, в глазах его на секунду появилась настоящая паника. – Я не имел в виду работу! Конечно, я не позволю тебе с ними работать.

– Не позволишь? – уточнил Артур, но продолжил мягче: – Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь, Имс? Раз даже сам ты считаешь, что работать с ними небезопасно, так к чему притворяться друзьями?

О, Артур мог бы притвориться, он уверен – он притворился бы так, что Мол плакала бы от его искренности. Но он работал во сне, а в жизни старался держаться от лжи и притворства подальше. Имитация была сложной работой, слишком легко было забыть себя за всеми этими масками.

Имс вздохнул – возможно, сдаваясь, – и сунул в рот зубную щетку. В последнее время он поднимал этот вопрос чаще, Артуру казалось, это гложет его – бог знает почему. Да, они дружили, но Имс так сильно переживал именно из-за мнимой холодности Артура. Душевные раны, Артур знал, мучают гораздо дольше телесных и редко проходят сами по себе.

Артур почувствовал, что мерзнет, и в то же мгновение Имс протянул ему полотенце. Благодарно улыбнувшись, Артур выбрался из душа.

– Имс, – с волос капало, но Артур все равно обнял Имса сзади, прижимаясь лицом к его затылку и вдыхая. От его запаха у Артура до сих пор сжималось в груди и животе и хотелось стоять так долго-долго. Иногда ему казалось, что такая влюбленность не здорова. – Ты слишком много переживаешь. Не все отношения длятся вечно.

Плечи Имса поникли, словно попытка успокоить его, напротив, только сильнее расстроила.

– Я знаю, – негромко ответил он.

Может, Артур никогда и не научится по-настоящему его понимать.

– Я думаю все-таки снова попробовать Рэйчел, – сказал Артур, решая, что на сегодня Коббов уже хватит и пора возвращаться к работе. – С матерью у него были слишком плохие отношения, к тому же именно из-за ее долгов ему пришлось продать дом и переехать. Придется нам превратить деву в беде в кавалера в беде. Бини явно меньше удивится Рэйчел с автоматом, чем оружию в собственных руках.

– Я смогу тебя защитить, – Имс явно все еще думал о своем, и мнимая деловитость Артура его не тронула. – Теперь, когда я готов, с тобой ничего не случится.

Артур и сам отлично мог о себе позаботиться, но предпочел молча кивнуть и пойти одеваться.

 

Весь вторник они готовились, а в среду Имс забрался в квартиру Роджера Бини и подмешал снотворного в минералку, которую тот всегда пил после работы. Пятнадцать минут спустя Имс открыл дверь Артуру и Юсуфу. Артур радовался бы тому, как легко все получается, если бы после прошлого провала легкость не стала его напрягать. Лучше бы в деле обнаружилось двойное дно, мистер Бини оказался суперсолдатом или правой рукой мафиозного босса – но, увы, проведенное с удвоенной тщательностью расследование ничего не дало. Имс разложил всю биографию Бини – проиллюстрированную фотографиями, семейными видеозаписями и статусами из соцсетей, – прямо перед Артуром на большом столе в их временном офисе, и в этой биографии не было ни единого темного или хотя бы серого пятна.

Артур невольно водил пальцем по строчкам, выискивая хоть что-то.

– Кто-то же устроил в голове Бини такую разруху, – бормотал он. Тайна интриговала. – Кто-то очень хорошо постарался, чтобы сберечь его секреты. Кто бы это мог быть?

– Не понимаю, почему это волнует тебя больше, чем собственно секреты, – недовольно отвечал Имс.

– Любопытство, – и Артур возвращался к своей работе.

И вот теперь он стоял рядом с диваном и смотрел на мирное лицо Роджера, выискивая в нем хотя бы намек на то, что ждало их внизу.

– Держимся плана, – напомнил Имс ровным и немного сухим голосом, который бывал у него всегда перед трудным погружением. – И, ради всего святого, Артур, не устраивай безумств.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ответил Артур как мог невинно и сам воткнул себе иглу.

 

Разум Родди ничем не выдавал своей агрессивности. Макет Юсуфа – городская улица, цветочный магазин, в котором работала Рэйчел, причудливо соединенный с кафе, был выше всяческих похвал, так что его решили оставить. Если проекции сойдут с ума, заявил Имс, в макете есть несколько тайных ходов и укрытий. Артур, конечно, доверял укрытиям Имса, но еще больше доверял собственному оружию, поэтому теперь мягкую грудь Рэйчел обтягивала черная майка, а по карманам штанов-карго было попрятано немало боеприпасов. Имса нигде не было видно, и Артур очень надеялся, что тот на пути к сейфу – стоило бы воспользоваться затишьем.

Артур незаметно поправил кобуру, рассматривая себя в отражении витрины, застегнул свободную рубашку и распустил волосы – чтобы не вызывать подозрений у проекций слишком рано. Рэйчел казалась спортивной, но не угрожающей. Быстро подкрасив губы и кинув помаду в урну, Артур зашел в магазин-кофейню.

Сегодня запах выставленных на продажу цветов казался слишком сладким, почти удушливым, а у сидящего за дальним столиком Ронни был слишком кислый вид.

– Родди, – Артур улыбнулся и перекатился с мыска на пятку в своих кедах. – Хочешь что-то купить?

Родди дернулся, как будто настолько глубоко задумался, что забыл, на каком он свете, посмотрел на Артура – Рэйчел – ошеломленными глазами и неуверенно, почти робко ответил на улыбку.

– Я… нет, я просто… я просто хотел выпить кофе, – нашелся он, передвигая по столику чашку с угольно-черным кофе. Чашка оставляла влажный тянущийся след на скатерти, но Родди, кажется, даже не замечал. – Ты… ты спросила, купить?

– Цветы, – напомнил Артур. – Мы продаем цветы.

Родди оглянулся, и Артур про себя забеспокоился. Не то чтобы он до этого не беспокоился, но сон слишком медленно прояснялся для Родди. Возможно, это были особенности милитаризации, возможно, просто остаточные последствия снотворного, но Артуру это не нравилось. Наконец взгляд Родди посветлел.

– Да, я хотел бы купить что-нибудь красивое, – сказал он тихо.

Артур кивнул, заправил прядь волос за ухо и молча повернулся к стойкам с цветами. Что-нибудь красивое, сказал Родди, но Артур собирался выбрать не просто красивое. Где-то в глубине макета Имс пробирался к сейфу, и задача Артура была в том, чтобы этот сейф не оказался пустым.

Протянув руки, он аккуратно вытащил нежный лиловый букет: ирисы, тюльпаны и колокольчики, и так же бережно положил его на стол перед Родди. Тот не отрывал взгляда от цветов. Платье Рэйчел в прошлом сне тоже было лиловым, как и платье Саманты на том единственном снимке, которым Артур располагал.

– Ты не хочешь присесть? – спросил Родди.

Конечно, Артур хотел. В кафе они были одни, но Артур не доверял этому затишью – он точно знал, что время утекает стремительно и на разговоры его почти не осталось. К счастью, он успел хорошо поработать в прошлый раз, так что был шанс, что сейф Родди наполнится без дополнительных усилий.

– Хочу, – сказал Артур, и тогда Родди покраснел и протянул ему только что купленные цветы.

_И тогда_ стекло витрины взорвалось. Артур в последний момент успел опрокинуть стол и укрыться за ним, утащив с собой Родди – тот и не подумал сопротивляться, слишком напуганный.

– Это что, теракт? – крикнул он.

– Да, да! – Артур толкнул Родди в сторону двери в туалет. В том же закутке пряталась боковая дверь в подсобные помещения, она запиралась на засов и вела в лабиринт. Там у Артура были хорошие шансы продержаться до выброса и не потерять Родди. – Скорее!

Застрекотали выстрелы, превращая обстановку кофейни в содержимое шредера, и на одну долгую секунду Артуру показалось, что с целыми головами им не выбраться. Родди вел себя на удивление идеально, двигался быстро и не мешался, и он сам втащил Артура в распахнутую дверь – как раз когда в спину тому воткнулся раскаленный штырь.

– Рэйчел! – Родди захлопнул дверь и задвинул засов, его руки тряслись, губы были голубоватым, а глаза, казалось, вот-вот собирались вылезти из орбит. – Рэйчел, что с тобой? Ты ранена? Надо позвонить в службу спасения, господи, надо позвонить в полицию, сказать, что мы попали в теракт…

Артур пропускал его бормотание мимо ушей – он был слишком занят, нащупывая рану. Пуля прошла насквозь через бок, и кровь вытекала слишком быстро. Артур пока не чувствовал боли, но перед глазами плясали мушки. Скоро имитацию будет слишком сложно удерживать, а может, раньше он вылетит отсюда из-за кровопотери, и непонятно, успел ли Имс обчистить сейф.

– Все в порядке, – выдохнул он, стаскивая рубашку и стараясь при этом не слишком дергать правой рукой. Рану необходимо было затянуть и – в дверь снаружи ударилось что-то тяжелое, болью отдаваясь во всем теле Артура, – валить отсюда как можно скорее.

У него было заготовлено неплохое объяснение для оружия, и он уже готовился его произнести, но Родди не дал ему даже открыть рот.

– Ты, – неожиданно громко сказал он – в голосе сквозило что-то вроде благоговения, – Рэйчел, ты приглядываешь за мной? Ты на самом деле полицейская?

– Я просто была скаутом, – сказал Артур, улыбаясь, словно это была шутка – чтобы немного разрядить ситуацию. Губы начали неметь, а об дверь снова что-то ударилось. Артур начал чувствовать запах просачивающейся оттуда гари. – Давай попробуем выбраться? Боюсь, мы можем не дождаться полиции, – и он кивнул на дверь. Волосы лезли в глаза и раздражали, и Артур пожалел, что распустил их.

Сколько еще времени надо Имсу?

– Сети нет, – Родди все это время терзал телефон, но – само собой – безрезультатно. – Тебе нужна скорая.

Артур вместо ответа просто взял его за локоть и повлек за собой, туда, где коридор поворачивал в сторону кухни. Артур достал пистолет и сжал его в левой руке – правая слушалась не особо. Пока проекций тут не было, но это в любую минуту могло измениться. Если так подумать… даже странно, что проекций тут не было. Когда Артур ставил милитаризацию, он обучал заказчиков придумывать проекции даже в закрытых помещениях, но тот, кто милитаризировал Родди, об этом не позаботился.

– Расскажешь что-нибудь смешное? – спросил он, сильнее наваливаясь на Родди. И пояснил, в ответ на недоуменный взгляд: – Родди, я напугана до слез, хочу как-то отвлечься.

– Ты очень храбрая, – тут же отозвался Родди, – о чем тебе рассказать? О моей коллекции?

Точно, коллекция самолетиков. У Родди не было коллекции в обычном понимании этого слова, на подоконнике в его гостиной стояло всего четыре маленьких пластиковых самолета на подставках, но он уже второй раз упоминал коллекцию.

– Расскажи что-нибудь, что ты не рассказывал ни одной другой девушке, – Артур улыбнулся. Он знал, что выглядит умирающим, и это сейчас играло ему на руку, и если повезет, он еще успеет немного облегчить Имсу задачу.

– Мой самый главный секрет ты и так знаешь, – еле слышно сказал Родди, и внутренняя сигнализация Артура буквально взвыла. Тут происходило что-то, чего он не понимал, с каждой минутой все было загадочнее и загадочнее, и штаны Артура – там, где не были залиты кровью, – окрасились во все тот же противный лиловый цвет, как и пол под ногами. – Роза, Роза, ты только держись, ладно? Полиция приедет, ты только не умирай…

Артур был никакая не Роза, и Рэйчел тоже была не Роза, и про Розу он слышал впервые – и уж точно он не собирался умирать, не выяснив, какого черта тут творится. Кухня была пуста, ни поваров, ни официантов, но Артур не позволил себе расслабляться. Неприятности, как зомби в фильмах ужасов, обычно появлялись в самый неожиданный момент.

– Может, я хочу послушать от тебя.

Артур привалился к столу – коленки у него дрожали, а холодный пот покрывал все тело. Возможно, стоило застрелиться. Он больше не мог удерживать имитацию, а если Родди заметит неладное, он не будет доверять Рэйчел…

– Я так рад, что ты все знаешь, – с каждой минутой Родди говорил все более непонятную чушь, и Артур стал подозревать, что у него галлюцинации, – ты не представляешь, как это тяжело.

Артур не слушал. Он смотрел на противоположную стену, потому что у него точно галлюцинации, он был уверен – иначе никак нельзя было верить своим глазам, и…

И тут его изо всех сил дернуло и вырвало из сна, и Артур вдруг обнаружил себя в кресле, хватающим воздух ртом и прижимающим руку к боку, и несколько секунд не мог понять, в реальности он или во сне.

– Я вскрыл сейф, – сказал Имс. Он стоял рядом, держал в руке трубку Артура, и при взгляде на Артура у него на лице появилась тревога. – Но… Артур, с тобой все в порядке?

– Что за «но»? – проскрипел Артур.

– Что там случилось?

– Что за «но»? – повысил голос Артур.

Имс сжал губы, но сдался:

– Но это был не тот сейф.

Не тот сейф. Все усилия Артура были не зря – Имс вскрыл сейф, но там не было того, за чем они пришли. Несколько сейфов, неглупо, Артур и сам такое делал; полностью фальшивыми оставить их было невозможно – они все равно заполнялись, зато был хороший шанс разделить секреты и не держать все в одном месте. Что-то же Имс забрал, даже если не то, что от них хотел заказчик… но сейчас Артур думал совсем о другом. Наконец отдышавшись, он поднялся на ноги – и схватил Имса за лацканы, дергая к себе.

– Ты ведь позавчера догадался? – прошипел он, глядя прямо в расширившиеся глаза Имса. Тот молчал, и гнев буквально душил Артура. – Ты думаешь, я идиот? Думаешь, я не понял бы?

– Ты даже слышать о них не хочешь, – Имс не пытался вырваться, и это иррационально злило Артура только сильнее, – и я подумал – какая разница?

– Мне есть разница! – Артур выпустил Имса и только тут заметил, как недоуменно на них смотрит Юсуф. Точно, не место и не время для скандалов.

Артур и сам не понимал до конца, почему так взбешен. Имс был не прав: то, что милитаризацию делал Дом – это было очень даже важно, это давало подсказки к тому, как ее обойти. Но злился Артур не поэтому. Просто Имс почему-то решил соврать, и еще Артуру все время казалось, что он что-то скрывает, – и Артур сходил с ума от мысли, что все это дерьмо с Мол влияет на их отношения. Он сделал все, чтобы не влияло, а Имс упорно продолжал тащить все это в их жизнь.

– Поговорим в гостинице, – решил он, силой заставляя себя успокоиться, – что теперь? Снова погрузимся и попробуем найти второй сейф?

Он уже начал прикидывать про себя возможные имитации – кто-то из службы спасения или полицейский были бы очень кстати, Ронни наверняка жаждет излить свои несчастья компетентным лицам. Но Имс сказал:

– Нет. Нам надо все обсудить. Я кое-что нашел, что меня смущает.

– У нас осталось не так много времени, – напомнил Артур, но внутренне он был согласен с Имсом.

Юсуф просто принялся собирать ПЭСИВ.

 

Коббы всегда были немного слишком креативными для Артура. Имс тоже порой подходил к делу излишне творчески, но по природе он был осторожен, к тому же любил деньги больше сомнительных приключений, так что с ним Артур довольно быстро нашел терпимый уровень авантюризма. Он не любил говорить об этом, но его самого заводил адреналин – и они с Имсом отлично уравновешивали друг друга. Там, где Артура тянуло на горячее, Имс вовремя напоминал ему о гонораре, а когда планы Имса становились слишком уж фантастическими, Артур опускал его с небес на землю едкой критикой.

С Коббами все было иначе. Они были идеалистами, и идеалистами наихудшего свойства – из того теста, из которого в комиксах делают супергероев или безумных ученых. Чаще последних. Деньги были для них отнюдь не главным стимулом, и циничный подход Артура их коробил – Мол считала, что свой талант ему стоило бы хотя бы время от времени направлять на благо чистой науки, а Доминик обычно соглашался с Мол. Артуру они, пожалуй, даже нравились, но участвовать в их экспериментах он никогда не соглашался.

– Ты разрушаешь себя, – твердила Мол этим своим по-матерински заботливым голосом, который не вызывал у Артура ничего, кроме желания развернуться и уйти. – То, что ты делаешь, похоже на проституцию, а ведь ты мог бы…

Тут Артур обычно переставал слушать. Мол всегда говорила одно и то же, и если она считала, что грубое слово уязвит его, то ошибалась. Артур не занимался проституцией, он был имитатором – и да, он не считал секс чем-то, выходящим за профессиональные рамки. Всегда есть хороший вариант, короткий вариант и высокооплачиваемый вариант, и время от времени два из них – или даже все три – совпадают.

У Имса с этим не было проблем, а только его мнение Артура и волновало.

– Я делаю свою работу, – отвечал он прохладно в надежде, что Мол поймет намек, но в упорстве с ней посоревновался бы асфальтовый каток, а в желании спасти Артура и наставить на путь истинный – сам Иисус.

– Ты психопат, – отвечала Мол печально, не как оскорбление, а как диагноз – но у Мол не было психиатрического образования, она не имела права ставить никакие диагнозы. Ей просто нравилось кого-нибудь жалеть и опекать, даже если объект подходил для этого так мало, как подходил Артур.

Артур не был психопатом. Он испытывал очень много эмоций, а воровка была не в той позиции, чтобы осуждать его – и все же Мол нравилась ему. И она, и Дом были любопытными, незлыми и веселыми, и их эксперименты обычно не касались Артура. Обычно.

Коббам всегда было мало: мало уровней, мало снотворного, мало творчества. Имсу удавалось разделять то, что они делали для себя, от того, что все они вместе делали по работе. Когда-то, как теперь понимал Артур, эта стройная система обязана была дать сбой.

– Я же не знала, – оправдывалась Мол в тот день, пока Артур рыдал на полу, – никто не должен был пострадать. Я хотела как лучше! Когда-то надо было попробовать!

Когда-то ей надо было попробовать новую смесь на людях, и она выбрала именно этот день, никого не предупредив. Это было чудовищно похоже на Мол, а то, что Кобб агрессивно защищал ее решение, было чудовищно похоже на него, и Артуру хотелось в тот момент прострелить им обоим головы, но он был слишком слаб, чтобы держать оружие.

Они с Имсом девять часов просидели в искореженной машине с переломанными костями и так и не смогли умереть, и вкус металла во рту – там, где ему выбило половину зубов, – Артур точно до конца жизни не забудет.

Так что вместо того, чтобы тратить силы на споры или стрельбу, Артур встал и пошел смотреть, что с Имсом.

– Мы больше вместе не работаем, – сказал он на прощанье.

Потом он несколько месяцев ходил к психологу, который был в курсе разделенных снов, а потом ему стало гораздо лучше и он снова смог нормально работать. Имс ни к кому не ходил и изо всех сил делал вид, что все отлично, и погружаться он мог с самого начала, но при звуке сталкивающихся машин он до сих пор вздрагивал и бледнел.

– Мы больше вместе не работаем, – так сказал Артур.

И больше он с Мол не разговаривал.

 

– Пора взглянуть на ситуацию свежим взглядом, – хорошо поставленным голосом заявил Имс и поставил перед Артуром флипчарт.

Выступление было слишком пышным для такой маленькой аудитории, но Артур не хотел сбивать Имса с настроя, поэтому промолчал и ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Итак, мистер Пирсон нанял нас, – продолжил Имс, – чтобы мы выяснили, не узнал ли мистер Роджер Бини о нем некий секрет. Содержание секрета мистер Пирсон нам сообщить отказался, хотя и отдает себе отчет, что мы можем узнать о нем во время расследования – и, ну, не то чтобы возражает, но осознает риски. Бывшая подруга мистера Пирсона мисс Саманта Остин проинформировала его, что сообщила обо всем мистеру Бини на вечеринке в доме мистера Пирсона два года назад. Это была ее маленькая месть, – Имс улыбнулся, но тут же вернулся к серьезному повествованию, – за обстоятельства их расставания. Бини тогда работал на Пирсона, и Пирсон ему недоплачивал, так что компроматом он наверняка должен был заинтересоваться. К счастью для Пирсона, и Саманта, и Бини были в тот вечер очень пьяны, как и все остальные гости, так что не факт, что она осуществила свою угрозу, а если и осуществила – не факт, что Бини что-то запомнил. Собственно, это мы и должны выяснить. Почему Пирсон не попытался прежде всего добиться правды от мисс Остин, спросишь ты? – Артур не спрашивал, но кивнул. – Потому что о своей угрозе та сообщила ему электронным письмом, и где она находится на самом деле, Пирсон не знает. Вместо того, чтобы нанять частных детективов, он нанял нас – в конце концов, его гораздо больше волнует, знает ли что-нибудь Бини.

Имс нарисовал на листе большой овал и озаглавил его «Питер Пирсон», рядом такой же овал получил надпись «Саманта Остин», между ними Имс изобразил разбитое сердечко. Снизу Имс вывел кружок, в котором написал «Роджер Бини», от него к Пирсону протянулась стрелочка с надписью «работал», а от Саманты, в свою очередь, к Бини спустилась надпись «страшный секрет Пирсона». Наконец, над Пирсоном Имс нарисовал большой прямоугольник с заголовком «Донован Груп».

– Так как Пирсон работает менеджером в страховой компании, могу предположить, что такая неприятная информация касается его махинаций на работе. Однако спустя месяц после той самой вечеринки Бини продал дом и переехал сюда – у него незадолго до этого умерла мать. Мистер Пирсон любезно позволил нам осмотреть дом, где была вечеринка, предоставил фотографию Саманты и в подробностях рассказал все, что помнит о том дне. Почему же он забеспокоился именно сейчас, спустя два года, если все это время Бини не пытался разгласить секрет?

– Потому что пару недель назад он получил письмо с угрозами, – ответил Артур, словно был прилежным учеником. – Точнее, с одной угрозой. «Я все знаю». Звучит излишне мелодраматично, на мой вкус, но Пирсона проняло до самых печенок. Письмо мы, заметим, не видели, потому что Пирсон якобы сразу же его уничтожил в приступе страха. Спорить не буду, люди совершают и более глупые поступки.

– И вот Пирсон не может спокойно спать и есть, пока не выяснит, знает ли что-нибудь Бини. Поэтому он нанял нас и предложил очень приличный гонорар, а значит, его большая тайна вряд ли касается простой интрижки или подтасовки пары часов переработок.

– Да, да, – у Артура начало кончаться терпение, – и мы придумали довольно простой план, наняли Юсуфа, который сделал милый макет с элементами дома Пирсона, я надел лиловое платье – и, надо сказать, это не мой цвет и даже не цвет Рэйчел, – и Роджер с большой охотой собирался вывалить мне все свои секреты вместе с коллекцией самолетиков… Вот только нам пора уже перейти к слону в комнате, Имс.

Имс несколько мгновений смотрел на свою схему.

– К милитаризации, – сказал он.

– К милитаризации, к тому факту, что милитаризацию поставили никто иные, как Коббы, – Артур загибал пальцы, – к тому, почему Роджер назвал Рэйчел полицейской, – и что, наконец, ты нашел в фальшивом сейфе.

Имс опять помолчал, и Артуру все труднее было не раздражаться.

– Во-первых, коллекцию самолетиков, – сказал Имс. Артур хмыкнул – эти самолетики начали уже надоедать, а с другой стороны, они явно были важны для Родди.

– Коллекцию? Все четыре?

– Нет, Артур, – Имс продолжал пялиться на доску, будто одновременно пытался поддерживать разговор и решать в уме уравнения, – все восемьдесят четыре штуки.

– Ого, – только и смог сказать Артур, – он что же, продал ее? Неудивительно, что он только о ней и говорит.

– А во-вторых, карта сокровищ.

– Карта сокровищ? – переспросил Артур.

– Да. Пиратская карта сокровищ, как дети рисуют. Я пересохранил ее. Может, это путь к настоящему сейфу? Только обозначения на ней невозможно расшифровать.

Да, такая карта наверняка была ключом к чему-то – вот только понять, какие символы изобрело подсознание объекта, чтобы ее зашифровать, чаще всего было невозможно.

Имс тем временем пририсовал вокруг овала-Бини зубчатый забор, явно символизирующий милитаризацию, под ним мелко написал: «Коббы» и добавил «почему?». Справа от овала, на свободном месте, он пометил сейф и внутри него стаю символических самолетиков и карту сокровищ.

Слева от схемы, где еще оставалось пустое пространство, Имс протянул сверху вниз временную шкалу. Сверху он написал: «работа в Донован Груп, Пирсон-начальник», точка пониже стала «Смерть матери», еще пониже Имс пометил: «Переезд», потом «Письмо с угрозами» и наконец «Мы».

– Милитаризация могла произойти на любом участке, – пояснил Имс.

Артур качнулся в кресле.

– Хорошо, – сказал он после паузы, – все это очень интересно и загадочно, но самый главный вопрос, как по мне, такой: а зачем Бини милитаризация? Это недешевое удовольствие, а после продажи дома и раздачи матушкиных долгов у него едва хватало денег на переезд – вон, даже самолетики пришлось продать. Может, он занял у кого-нибудь? И зачем – неужели настолько боялся, что кто-нибудь стащит секрет Пирсона? А если секрет настолько серьезен – например, Пирсон кого-то убил, – то зачем ему нанимать нас и рисковать, что еще несколько человек узнают такую тайну? Если бы он уже один раз совершил убийство, то в чем проблема просто избавиться от Бини?

– Полагаю, мистер Пирсон мог рассказать нам не все, – согласился Имс, устраиваясь в кресле напротив Артура, спиной к доске. – Но, Артур… надо ли нам во все это лезть? Мы соглашались на простое извлечение, а с этой милитаризацией работа обретает совсем другие грани. Может, стоит отказаться?

Его нарочито здравый тон сразу разозлил Артура.

– Я еще ни разу не отказался от работы из-за какой-то милитаризации, – сообщил он.

– Я в курсе.

– Или из-за того, что клиент врет. Они всегда врут!

– Я в курсе, – повторил Имс. – А из-за Коббов?

– А что Коббы?

Имс пожал плечами.

– Ну, у них ведь проще всего узнать, зачем они это сделали и по чьему заказу.

Как будто Артур об этом не думал.

– Просто так они не расскажут, и я не буду им должным, так что нет.

– Они сами должны мне несколько услуг, – мягко сказал Имс. – И Мол хотела встретиться.

Это было… рациональное предложение, Артур не мог не признать. Но что-то в нем противилось самой идее позвонить Мол и иметь с ней хоть какие-то дела. Даже если звонить будет Имс и дела иметь будет Имс.

– Пока нет, – решил Артур. Про себя он готовил аргументы, но Имс неожиданно кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

– Тогда я съезжу навещу мистера Пирсона, – сказал он. – Заодно наведу кое-какие справки, еще раз посмотрю дом. Может, в прошлый раз я что-то упустил. Какой бы хорошей ни была милитаризация, ее можно взломать, просто нужно найти подход и как следует подготовиться.

– Я думал, ты больше любишь полагаться на везение и свой хорошо подвешенный язык, – заметил Артур. Он был вовсе не против отъезда Имса: у него тоже была работа, и ее он предпочитал делать в тишине и покое.

– Это я и называю подготовкой, – просиял Имс.

 

После его ухода Артур тщательно запер дверь и подпер стулом, достал ПЭСИВ и зарядил его. Около часа он работал над новыми масками – он старался заниматься этим хотя бы дважды в неделю. Все его мысли возвращались к кухне во сне Роджера, к рамкам с гербариями на стене, большому окну совсем из другой комнаты, лавке с подушками. Почему Роджер так близко к сердцу принял этот обломок макета, что смог встроить его в макет Юсуфа? Зачем Мол вообще строила в чужом сне для милитаризации свою собственную кухню?

Артур никогда не мог понять мотивов Мол и зачастую даже не пытался, но сейчас это не давало ему покоя.

Закрыв прибор, Артур достал материалы по делу Бини. Бумаги он отложил в сторону и вместо этого принялся изучать фото Саманты. Ему прежде не нравилась эта фотография, а сейчас она его подспудно раздражала и тревожила. Бумажная – Пирсон утверждал, что электронного оригинала не сохранилось, и в сети действительно его не было. На девушке было то самое лиловое платье, которое скопировал Артур, но внешне она совсем не напоминала Рэйчел. Артур думал сделать ее имитацию, но фото было неудачного ракурса и обрезано по пояс, и хорошей копии не получалось. В лучшем случае удавалось сделать примерно похожую девушку, но поскольку Артур не знал, какие на самом деле отношения связывали Саманту и Роджера, то эффекта можно было достичь прямо противоположного.

Вздохнув, Артур воткнул в компьютер флэшку. Раз Саманта не подходила, то оставалось еще два варианта: собственно Пирсон и мать Роджера – увы, ни близких друзей, ни бывших жен, ни братьев-сестер у Бини не было. Отношения с матерью оставляли желать лучшего, зато был неплохой шанс, что ее подсознание Родди не попытается убить немедленно – как наверняка попытается поступить с Пирсоном, если Бини и впрямь его шантажирует.

У Артура было пять записей с матерью Родди: одна из них – со страницы самого Родди в фейсбуке, две – со страницы его матери, две добыл Имс. Родди в возрасте двенадцати-тринадцати лет был на двух, и еще на одной – в возрасте четырех лет; последние, принесенные Имсом, были только с Джоанной Бини. Артур уделял мальчику мало внимания, в основном интересуясь его матерью, но сейчас ему хотелось хоть что-то делать до возвращения Имса, чтобы не думать о Коббах.

Он принялся просматривать записи, проматывая кое-какие места и по несколько раз повторяя другие. Там, где Родди был совсем малышом, он весело играл с матерью в песочнице. Одна из подростковых записей была с дня рождения, другая – с пикника, на обеих сын и мать не были похожи на счастливое семейство. Впрочем, в таком возрасте это случается со всеми, и Артур все никак не мог понять, откуда в нем все сильнее разрастается чувство несоответствия. Наверное, это странности работы начали действовать ему на нервы, и ему во всем теперь мерещился подвох.

И тут!.. Артур так резко ударил по клавише, что ноутбук дернулся. Он не мог поверить своим глазам! Двенадцатилетний Роджер на экране брал себе кусок запеканки на пикнике – и он делал это левой рукой. Конечно, один эпизод ничего не значил, может, у Роджера в тот день болела правая рука, или ему просто было удобнее тянуться, или… на самом деле, причин могло быть множество, но Артур чувствовал, что напал на след. Он завел ролик с начала.

Видео длилось восемь минут, и все это время Родди сидел на траве и дулся, время от времени окидывая презрительным взглядом веселящуюся компанию детей и взрослых. Он только один раз брал запеканку, и еще раз – ближе к концу видео – переодел бейсболку козырьком назад. Тоже левой рукой.

В записи с малышом Родди в основном смеялся, кидался песком и рушил сделанные матерью куличики – последнее обеими руками. Только один раз за весь ролик он схватил и швырнул лопатку, и он сделал это левой рукой. Последний ролик Артур просмотрел покадрово, убедившись, что Роджер Бини – левша.

Абсолютный бред. Артур отлично изучил Бини, и тот был правшой.

Упав на кровать, Артур вытянул из ПЭСИВа трубку и подключился. Он должен был проверить свою теорию прямо сейчас. Внизу у него была крошечная рабочая комнатка с серыми бетонными стенами, шкафом и большим трехстворчатым зеркалом – всем, что требовалось ему для работы. Примерив имитацию Роджера, Артур покрутился, исправляя недостатки. Он не работал над Бини, ему было ни к чему, но сейчас Артур тщательно воспроизвел манеры и выражение лица, прошелся от стены до стены, имитируя походку. Удовлетворенный, он замер перед зеркалом и сделал Роджера моложе на два года. Потом еще на два года. Роджеру было двадцать семь, и пять изменений – десять лет – спустя Артур остановился, пристально вглядываясь в черты перед ним.

Все было совсем не то, что надо. Конечно, метод был не идеален, но все же уже сейчас Артур мог с восьмидесятипроцентной уверенностью сказать, что из лица перед ним не выйдет мальчика на записях. Они были похожи, да, но либо на записях был не Родди, либо… либо Родди был не Родди, и кто же тогда, скажите на милость, это был?

Артур нервно засмеялся. Конечно, у них бывали заковыристые дела, но обычно это клиент пытался выдать себя за кого-то другого, а не объект.

Проснувшись, он снова полистал материалы дела, не найдя ничего нового и полезного, покрутил фотографию Саманты. В сети не нашлось соответствий, но, похоже, пришло время для тяжелой артиллерии.

 

Когда вернулся Имс, Артур развлекался тем, что разрезал размноженную на принтере фотографию на куски.

– Артур, давай пошлем это дело к черту? – угрюмо сказал Имс вместо приветствия.

Он растянулся на диване рядом с Артуром и откинул голову на спинку, не обращая внимания, каким странным делом тот занят. Артур отложил лицо «Саманты» в сторону.

– Нет, – сказал он.

– Почему?

– Мне любопытно.

Имс вздохнул.

– Хорошо, мистер Любопытство. Пирсон врет, но я упорно не могу понять, в чем именно. У меня уже такое чувство, что во всем. Но он кредитоспособен и – отмечу это отдельно – уже перевел нам половину денег за работу. На этом заканчиваются хорошие новости: Артур, Джоанна Бини действительно жила в том проданном доме с сыном, вот только ее сын свалил два года назад вовсе не в благословенный Гарднер, где мы с тобой сейчас сидим. Он свалил на запад, в Мичиган, где его следы окончательно затерялись.

– И ты не можешь его найти? – скептически спросил Артур. Он раскладывал отдельно платье, левую руку и волосы.

– Могу. Но зачем? Ведь нас интересует тот Роджер Бини, который тут, с нами.

– И который не Роджер Бини, – согласился Артур, – потому что правша и потому что у него другое лицо, а еще потому что Саманта – коллаж, и ее лица нет в базе ФБР. Так сказал Кэйси, но он обещал поискать потщательнее.

Кэйси был приятелем Артура из ФБР. Имс поднял голову и повернулся, подгибая под себя одну ногу и усаживаясь боком. Теперь его колено упиралось Артуру в бедро, но тот и не подумал подвинуться.

– В каком смысле, коллаж?

– В таком, что фотография сделана из разных фоток. Делал профессионал, но все равно это не одна женщина.

Имс прыснул.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что Пирсон подсунул нам невесту Франкенштейна? Но зачем?

– Откуда мне знать? – разозлился Артур. – Фальшивый Бини, фальшивая девушка, я уже даже в Рэйчел не уверен, раз Бини зовет ее Розой…

Имс нахмурился, поворошил обрезки бумаги на столе, снова складывая из частей «Саманту».

– Новые вещи в квартире, и такая удачная история с переездом после смерти миссис Бини, – медленно сказал он, – и никто не опознал Бини по фотографии. Зато кто-то позаботился о классных документах, ворованных записях и страницах в соцсетях. Все очень стройно, Артур, до погружения мы ничего не заподозрили. Ты знаешь, на что это похоже? – Артур считал, что это похоже на одну здоровенную махинацию. Он вопросительно задрал брови, потому что без этого Имс не продолжил бы. – Программа защиты свидетелей.

Артур открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что это ерунда – и закрыл. Имс был прав. Имс был прав!

Именно на это оно все и походило.

– А может, это полицейский под прикрытием, – предположил он, потому что обязан был немного покритиковать, – или это подстава, и цель на самом деле мы.

Имс обдумал возражения и покачал головой.

– Все может быть, но если Бини полицейский, то он должен куда-то внедряться. В кампании, где он работает, нет ни намека на криминал. А если это подстава, то почему на нас до сих пор не вышли? Плюс милитаризация, ты забыл? Коббы через свою лабораторию несколько раз сотрудничали с органами – наверное, так их и притянули к этой работе. Конечно, расслабляться все равно не стоит, – здраво закончил Имс.

– В любом случае, Пирсон должен быть в курсе, раз он скормил нам всю эту брехню. Для первоначального дела он платит нам много, но для нынешнего – совсем копейки.

– И он хочет получить то, что в голове у Роджера. Что бы это ни было, это можно дорого продать, – у Имса в глазах зажегся тот самый блеск, что всегда появлялся при мысли о больших деньгах, – от чего бы не прятали Роджера, он наверняка знает немало секретов.

– Где ты нашел этого Пирсона?

– Альварез подкинул, – Имс потянулся и развязал галстук, вид у него был расслабленный, словно теперь, когда тайна раскрылась, волноваться больше было не о чем. – Стоило разузнать о нем побольше, моя вина.

– Не было причин, – пожал плечами Артур. Он и сам чувствовал азарт, но старался не забывать, что они ни в чем пока на сто процентов не уверены. – У Альвареза своя отличная команда, а он подарил работу тебе?

– У Альвареза координатора подстрелили, он сейчас не может работать.

Причина была убедительная – Альварез без своего координатора сахар в кофе не сыпал. К тому же он был хорошим приятелем Имса и действительно скорее подкинул бы сделку ему, чем кому-нибудь на стороне.

Имс снял пиджак и принялся за рубашку.

– Если мы знаем, в чем дело, то сможем найти больше информации и провернуть это дельце, а Пирсону пока не обязательно знать, что мы в курсе. – Он широко улыбнулся, но тут же посерьезнел, наклоняясь к Артуру и обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Пальцы были горячими, и ими Имс легко помассировал Артуру виски. – У тебя усталый вид. Много работал?

– Не больше, чем ты, – Артур тоже подался вперед – чисто машинально, словно у Имса была гравитация, и она действовала на Артура. – Погрузился несколько раз, остальное время развлекался, вырезая бумажных кукол. – Он не выдержал и поцеловал Имса. – Ты знаешь, что это все значит, да?

– Что нам придется позвонить Коббам, – тихо ответил Имс.

Артур ни за что не хотел звонить Коббам. Не хотел разговаривать с ними, обсуждать работу, иметь хоть какое-то общее дело, но Имс продолжал целовать его, поэтому он кивнул.

 

Когда дверь офиса открылась, и на пороге показался Доминик Кобб, Артур был к этому совершенно не готов.

– Привет, – сказал Кобб и улыбнулся так радостно, словно они только и мечтали наконец-то увидеться.

– Привет, – а вот улыбка Имса в ответ была весьма натянутой, а взгляд, который он послал Артуру, виноватым и настороженным.

– Ты забыл предупредить меня, что мы ждем гостей, Имс, – если Имс считал, что Артур промолчит из вежливости, то плохо он Артура знал, – я думал, звонка будет достаточно.

Кобб поставил свою сумку на стол и снял пальто.

– Я тоже тебе рад, Артур, – с оттенком язвительности сказал он, – глядя на тебя, сразу вспоминаешь, почему имитаторов считают харизматичными и обаятельными.

– Я отлично работаю и без лицемерия, – спокойно ответил Артур.

– И без…

– Доминик сказал, что им лучше рассказать все лично, – вмешался Имс.

– Им? – опешил Артур. – Кому это им?

Как раз этот момент выбрала Мол Кобб, чтобы вплыть в офис, благоухая духами и освещая все вокруг насквозь притворной улыбкой. За ней появилась незнакомая девушка, но в первые несколько секунд Артур был слишком занят тем, что мысленно пытался испепелить Имса.

– Я так счастлива тебя видеть, – проворковала Мол, как будто встретила блудного, но все равно любимого сына, – Ариадна, это Артур, я тебе о нем рассказывала, помнишь? А это Имс, привет, дорогой, – и она звонко поцеловала Имса в щеку, оставляя пурпурный отпечаток и тут же принимаясь суетливо стирать – размазывать – его по коже.

Все это слишком походило на торжественное воссоединение из ситкома, и Артур сжал зубы, чтобы не начать требовать у Имса объяснений прямо сейчас.

– Доброе утро, Ариадна, – сказал он вместо этого.

Ариадна – тоже, вероятно, подавленная излишне кинематографичной сценой, – еле заметно вздохнула с облегчением.

– Привет, – сказала она, – я и правда много о вас слышала.

– Не сомневаюсь, – ответил Артур, не заботясь, что это может прозвучать грубовато. – Я о вас пока не слышал, но совсем не против послушать – вы мне уже нравитесь больше, чем все остальное.

– Ариадна химик, как и я, – Мол тоже театральным жестом сбросила пальто в подставленные руки Доминика. Она вела себя так, словно встретила самый теплый прием – но она всегда себя так вела. Мол предпочитала не замечать то, что ей не по нраву. – Она моя ученица, и отменная! Я обязательно расскажу тебе о наших новых исследованиях, это что-то бесподобное.

Артур едва подавил желание отодвинуться вместе со стулом – характеристика была не лестная, на его взгляд. Если уж Мол и взяла кого-нибудь в ученики, то такой человек должен был быть под стать ей: талантливым и сумасшедшим. Артуру не хотелось иметь с этим дело и не хотелось слушать про бесподобные исследования – на самом деле ему хотелось поговорить с Имсом с глазу на глаз.

Обсудить пару вопросов.

– Если вы так сильно рвались рассказать все лично, то можете начать прямо сейчас, – сказал он, – я не хочу тратить время, и мне жаль, что вы уже потратили его на эту поездку.

– Видишь ли, Ариадна, – светским тоном сообщил Кобб, – Артур в общем и целом гений. Но когда он не на работе, у него только два настроения: гнев и ледяное презрение к окружающим.

– Еще я бываю голоден, – подсказал Артур.

Имс прищурил глаза и откинулся на стуле.

– Я бы мог кое-что добавить к списку, Кобб, – надо же, он сердился, как будто имел право пригласить Коббов сюда и сердиться, – но лучше бы и правда к делу.

Мол положила руку мужу на локоть и улыбнулась самой мягкой и нежной улыбкой из своего немаленького арсенала.

– Перестань, Дом. Мы действительно приехали помочь, – теперь она обращалась ко всем. – Мы расстались при таких неприятных обстоятельствах, и мы с Домом чувствовали себя виноватыми, – судя по лицу Дома, он ее сантиментов не разделял, – и мы очень хотели бы как-то это загладить. Потому что неважно, что между нами произошло, вы все еще наши друзья, и мы вас очень любим, даже если Артур все еще сердится.

На кого Артур сердился, так это на Имса. Но говорить об этом Мол он не собирался.

– Поэтому мы подумали и… – она подтолкнула Дома под локоть.

– И мы решили помочь вам с этой работой, – заявил Дом, – совершенно бесплатно, просто по-дружески.

Артур сжал губы. Ничего глупее он в жизни не слышал.

– Чтобы помогать по-дружески, надо быть друзьями. – Он ждал, что Имс влезет, но тот помалкивал и просто разглядывал Коббов. – Я вам не друг. Если Имс договорился с вами по поводу кое-какой информации, то это понятная сделка. Но и только. Мне помощь не нужна.

– Ты всегда такой колючий, – печально сказала Мол. – Имс сказал, у вас проблемы с милитаризацией.

Артур краем глаза следил за Ариадной – та рассматривала макет Юсуфа, к счастью, первоначальный, а не тот, с которым они работали теперь.

– Имс преувеличил. У нас проблемы с милитаризацией, потому что вы криво ее поставили, но мы эти проблемы решим.

– Артур, давай хотя бы послушаем, – Имс наконец-то вмешался – конечно, он не мог долго молчать. – Может быть, они скажут то, что мы не знаем.

Артур в этом очень сомневался. Но он давно взял за правило не ссориться при посторонних, и сейчас это правило мешало ему уйти и хлопнуть дверью, или просто выгнать гостей, которых пригласил Имс, или грубостью заставить их самих отказаться от этой идеи.

– Хорошо, – сказал он холодно. – Мы все обсудим и решим, нужна ли нам ваша помощь. И я ничего не буду вам должен.

Мол улыбнулась, словно это был самый любезный ответ, что она слышала в своей жизни, и села на свободный стул, а Кобб занял место впереди. Как в старые добрые времена, с сарказмом подумал Артур.

– Бюро обратилось к нам два года назад, в феврале, – начал Кобб. – Как раз после того, как Артур ушел, – мы тогда еще не знали, чем будем дальше заниматься, а они и раньше к нам обращались – через Майлза.

Майлз был отцом Мол, и он всегда настаивал на легализации их бизнеса. Сотрудничество с ФБР наверняка было его отчаянной попыткой перетащить дочь и зятя на светлую сторону Силы.

– Мы были совсем потеряны тогда, – сказала Мол тихо, – без Имса понятия не имели, где и как находить работу, что вообще делать со всем этим.

– Если ты рассчитываешь вызвать у меня чувство вины, то зря, – спокойно сказал Артур.

Мол закатила глаза и отвернулась, вновь сосредотачивая внимание на Доме.

– Нам не назвали его фамилии, только что его зовут Патрик. Он был свидетелем убийства, но подробностей нам, опять же, не рассказали. Во всем деле было полно секретности, с нас взяли расписки и все такое. – Кобб взял в руки маркер, снял колпачок, снова надел. – Нужно было сделать ему крепкую милитаризацию, не хуже, чем армейским, – так нам сказали. Чтобы обезопасить его на время суда, потому что он вроде как знал гораздо больше, чем говорил. Мы согласились.

Наступило молчание.

– И? – наконец спросил Артур. Кобб не сказал ему ничего нового, и он все меньше понимал, для чего нужно было это утро воспоминаний. – Теперь ты можешь сказать, почему проекции не появляются в закрытых помещениях и сколько всего у него настоящих сейфов?

Кобб положил маркер и сцепил ладони. В такой позе и с таким выражением лица он походил на молодого профессора – из тех, которых любят и студенты, и руководство, и совет попечителей.

– Да, могу. Но я могу кое-что получше.

– Неужели?

– Да, Артур, – тут Кобб улыбнулся, и улыбка сразу не понравилась Артуру. – Я могу помочь найти настоящий сейф. Я знаю, как его найти.

Отлично. Блестяще. Артур не верил в его самоуверенность, но допустим.

– Покажи на схеме, – предложил он.

Но Кобб покачал головой.

– Я не могу на схеме. Но зато я могу показать вам это во сне. Мы с Мол хотим погрузиться вместе с вами и помочь разрешить эту загадку.

И тут Мол развернулась вместе со стулом и хлопнула в ладоши, улыбаясь во весь рот.

– Правда, это будет чудесно – снова поработать вместе?

 

– Что за чертовщину ты затеял? – Артур кипел и не собирался это скрывать. Он и так едва дождался, когда за Коббами закрылась дверь. – Ты что, придумал какой-нибудь гениальный план, как вновь собрать команду мечты, – а моим мнением поинтересоваться забыл? Имс, я говорил, что не хочу с ними работать, не хочу даже разговаривать, но тебе наплевать, что я хочу? Ты с чего-то вдруг решаешь, что нам так будет лучше? Что на тебя нашло, Имс?

Имс, во время всей тирады изучавший свои руки, теперь поднял взгляд на Артура. Лицо у него было совершенно нечитаемое – выражение, отточенное годами игры в покер и жизни с Артуром.

– Я просто хочу поскорее закончить работу.

Артур ушам своим не поверил – он даже не пытался выкручиваться!

– Скажи на милость, как «позвонить Коббам и кое-что разузнать» превратилось в «они помогут нам поскорее закончить работу»? Я не буду с ними погружаться. Если у тебя была идея таким образом оживить нашу дружбу, то забудь о ней. Да они ничего нам не сказали! – Артур резко выдохнул и взлохматил волосы пальцами. – Это Мол тебя убедила, да? Позавчера ты и слышать не хотел о том, чтобы снова работать с ними, а сегодня они тут и хотят спускаться с нами в сон. И ты за!

– Но, Артур, – Имс наконец определился с линией поведения и улыбнулся. За такую улыбку Артур обычно готов был простить что угодно и выслушать любые глупости, но сейчас он только сильнее разозлился. Имс вел себя странно и иррационально, он врал и хитрил за спиной Артура, а теперь откровенно пытался манипулировать. – Какая разница, какие средства использовать? Нам ведь главное, чтобы все получилось, и никто не просит тебя прижимать Мол к груди…

Артур приблизился к нему и прижал палец к уголку рта, туда, где начиналась эта лживая улыбочка.

– Да ну? – процедил он. – Имс, ты помнишь, мы договаривались? Что никаких игр, пока мы друг с другом? Никакого принуждения и попыток решать друг за друга? Ты помнишь это? – Имс кивнул. – Так что же ты делаешь?

Он терпеливо ждал ответа, хотя внутри все бурлило от гнева. Имс был лжецом, а Артур любил принуждать людей, и без их договоренности им пришлось бы туго, и Артур правда надеялся, что этого разговора никогда не случится.

Имс поник, снова опуская взгляд.

– Я просто не понимаю.

– Не понимаешь что?

– Не понимаю, как ты мог? – Имс вскинул лицо, его глаза, еще мгновение назад такие растерянные, потемнели от ярости. – Не понимаю, как ты можешь так легко взять – и вычеркнуть кого-то из жизни? Вы дружили несколько лет, а потом ты просто вышел из комнаты и забыл о ней! У тебя что, вообще нет чувств?

– У меня есть чувства, – Артур опешил. Такого он не ждал. – Но она отравила меня – и тебя, Имс! – и я перестал ей доверять. Как я могу дружить с кем-то, кому нельзя доверять? И какой смысл лгать и изображать хорошее отношение, если на самом деле я отношусь к ней совсем не хорошо?

– Из-за одной ошибки? Из-за одной глупости, о которой она пожалела и в которой раскаивалась? Ты даже не подумал дать ей второй шанс!

– Она не раскаивалась, – кровь бросилась Артуру в лицо. Он не хотел снова обсуждать это с Имсом, снова проговаривать все эти вещи, да даже думать об этом. Прошло два года, рана давно зажила, и он совсем не понимал, к чему Имс пытается снова ее вскрыть и засыпать солью. – Это ее характер, она всегда так поступала и всегда будет, просто раньше нам везло, и никто не страдал.

– Тебе просто проще вообще все разорвать, чем попытаться понять!

Это звучало оскорбительно, и Артур отступил, сжимая губы.

– Видимо, ты вновь пытаешься обсудить, не психопат ли я и не лишен ли простых человеческих эмоций? Ты к этому ведешь?

Имс покраснел – видно, и до него дошло, какие обидные вещи он говорит.

– А если бы я так ошибся? – горько спросил он. – Если бы я что-то сделал, что тебе бы не понравилось? Ты бы тоже решил, что я безнадежен, и нужно внести мой номер в черный список и выкинуть вещи из квартиры?

– Ты никогда не делал такого!

– Ну а вдруг?

– Что за «вдруг»? – рявкнул Артур. – Что за дурацкие вопросы? Какое это имеет отношение к нашей работе и Коббам? Почему, Имс?

– Да потому что я все знал! – закричал Имс. Артур от неожиданности сел на стоящий сзади стул. – Ну, не все, – поправился Имс. – Я слышал, как Мол говорила Коббу про смесь, но не обратил внимания. Не подумал, что она собирается прямо сразу ее испытывать. Я плохой координатор, и мы пострадали, а с твоей точки зрения это непростительные грехи, верно?

– Ты не плохой координатор, – деревянным голосом сказал Артур.

– Я никогда не знаю, какая моя ошибка станет фатальной, – выпалил Имс и внезапно замолчал, обмякая на стуле.

Артур тоже ничего не говорил. Тишина длилась слишком долго, пока не стала давить на уши и на плечи, а Артур не почувствовал, что ему трудно дышать и надо немедленно выйти на воздух.

– Придумай новый план, – наконец сказал он, – и обсуди его с Коббом. Я познакомлюсь с Рэйчел и сделаю так, чтобы Бини ревновал. Во сне используем меня, чтобы отвлечь проекции, пока Кобб показывает тебе сейф. Смесь наша. Остальное на тебе. – И он поднялся на ноги. – Мне нужно уйти.

– Артур, – тихо сказал Имс и больше ничего не добавил.

Поэтому Артур ответил:

– Не сейчас, – и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

Артур вернулся в гостиницу, когда на улице уже стемнело. В ночное время Гарднер словно вымирал, и эта пустота отлично соответствовала настроению Артура. Его не тянуло в их временный дом и не тянуло разговаривать в Имсом, но когда-то он должен был лечь спать, а спать на лавочке в парке в это время года было слишком холодно.

– Где ты пропадал? – спросил Имс. Он смотрел телевизор, в его голосе не было ни раздражения, ни осуждения, только легкий налет настороженности.

– С Рэйчел, – коротко ответил Артур, раздеваясь. Он действительно провел с Рэйчел часть дня: зашел в цветочный магазин утром, потом вернулся в ланч и пробыл до закрытия, и лже-Бини точно видел их целующимися у крыльца. Вот только Артуру не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, поэтому он просто сказал: – Я в душ.

После морозной улицы вода показалась восхитительно горячей, и Артур согрелся снаружи и немного изнутри. Мир уже не казался ему таким непроглядно мрачным, хотя по-прежнему не особо радовал.

– Я согрел тебе чай, – Имс протянул ему чашку и подвинулся на диване, и если бы у Артура было желание принять оливковую ветвь, то он бы в этот момент обязательно улыбнулся и предложил забыть обо всем. Но он просто взял чашку и сел, без интереса следя за двигающимися на экране фигурками футболистов. – Работа завтра вечером, если ты не против. Я опасался, что Пирсон начнет подозревать. – Артур не был против. Еще он не был бы против, если бы Имс посвятил его в план, раз уж у них есть план, и Имс как будто угадал, о чем он думает: – Артур, я выяснил, кто такой этот Бини, ну, кто он на самом деле. Это все его самолетики.

Что ж, это действительно было интереснее беззвучных футболистов. Артур повернулся к Имсу лицом и отпил из чашки.

– Самолетики?

– Да, – Имс мельком улыбнулся. – Он же коллекционер и он продал свою коллекцию. Я поискал, выставлял ли кто-то такое количество моделей на продажу разом, и нашел форум, где все эти собиратели самолетов общались пару лет назад. Найти владельца такой коллекции было нетрудно. Как раз два года назад он исчез с форума, потом коллекция появилась на ебэй – четырьмя частями, но все равно узнаваемая. Его зовут Саймон Таунсенд, удалось найти и адрес, хотя кто-то неплохо все подчистил. На самом деле он из Бостона. Два года назад он якобы погиб в уличной перестрелке, есть даже документы из больницы.

Саймон из Бостона. Артур примерял про себя имя, соотнося его с лицом Роджера Бини, меняя в голове провинциальный Ашбернем на столицу штата, пытаясь понять, изменит ли это что-то в самом «Роджере». Мужчина с двойным дном, но он по-прежнему совсем не казался сложным.

– Вот, я все для тебя распечатал, – Имс показал на папку, дожидающуюся Артура на столе, – там не так уж и много, но это должно помочь.

– Спасибо.

Артур пил чай, пока Имс излагал их новый план. План был короткий и простой, включал в себя множество импровизации, и, по правде говоря, Артур недоумевал, как они умудрились обсуждать его целый день. Скорее всего, большую часть времени Имс показывал Коббам макеты и объяснял, что тут происходит.

Вкратце, Артур должен был отвлечь Роджера – Саймона – и его проекции, желательно так, чтобы они не убили его самого, а Коббы и Имс обнесли бы сейф. Изначально Имс предполагал, что Мол останется с Артуром и поможет ему, но Мол настаивала, что это только разозлит Артура и помешает ему работать. Доля правды в этом была, и Имс это, судя по лицу, тоже понимал, поэтому настаивать не стал.

Юсуф по предложению Кобба и с его помощью сейчас делал второй макет – с элементами прежней квартиры Саймона в Бостоне, снимки которой добыл Имс.

– Зачем они привезли с собой Ариадну? – Артур разглядывал остатки чая в чашке, будто коричневые разводы могли предсказывать будущее и отвечать на странные вопросы. – Нам не нужен химик, и тем более два химика.

– Может, Мол просто хотела познакомить ее с тобой? – предположил Имс. – Ты вроде как знаменитость.

– Это ты знаменитость.

– Может, она хотела познакомить ее со мной, – не стал спорить Имс, – а может, это просто что-то вроде практики.

Артур мог бы многое добавить, но в этот момент зазвонил его телефон, и пришлось вставать, чтобы достать его из кармана пальто.

– Привет, Кэйси, – поздоровался Артур, подпуская в голос жизнерадостности, – порадуешь меня чем-нибудь?

– Может, и порадую, – самодовольство из телефонной трубки так и сочилось, и Артур невольно улыбнулся. Кэйси был хороший парень, хотя и любил прихвастнуть. – Я нашел твою красотку.

– Так уж и мою? – рассмеялся Артур. – Какую ее часть?

– Представь себе, весь труп целиком.

О. Отчего-то Артур не предполагал, что «Саманта» может оказаться мертвой. Отчего-то это его расстроило.

– Ты просто сокровище, Кэйси. И кто же наша женщина-загадка?

– Звали Роза О’Брайан, очень интересная барышня, – Кэйси на том конце что-то отпил. – Имей в виду, я тебе все это не рассказываю.

– Я думал, это пройденный этап в наших отношениях, Кэйси, – посетовал Артур.

– Точно, – и Кэйси засмеялся. Имс молча забрал у Артура пустую чашку и встал с дивана, чтобы снова ее наполнить, пока Артур записывал на ближайшем листке бумаги имя девушки. – Два года назад ее зарезали. Все материалы дела засекречены, потому что… – он замялся.

– Потому что был свидетель, которого включили в программу, – сказал Артур, – я знаю про Саймона Таунсенда.

Это было смелое предположение, что-то вроде озарения, но Кэйси с облегчением хмыкнул.

– Почему я не удивлен? Короче, девушка встречалась с нехорошим парнем, большой шишкой в плане героина в Бостоне. Его посадили, а ее сосед – тот самый Таунсенд, про которого ты знаешь, – дал показания и попал в программу. Он показаний надавал на пять сроков, они дружили с Розой, и она успела все ему вывалить про дружка. Подробностей не знаю.

– Подробности и не нужны, – сказал Артур. Винтики в его голове вертелись с устрашающей скоростью, путая его самого. – У тебя там нигде не завалялось нормальных фотографий Розы?

– Только со вскрытия.

– Пойдет, – решил Артур, – скинешь мне? Спасибо, Кэйси. Я твой должник.

– Это я все еще твой должник, – с оттенком грусти сказал Кэйси и распрощался.

Артур несколько секунд смотрел на трубку, потом аккуратно положил ее на столик, взял чашку и отпил новый чай, стараясь не обжигать губы. Имс снова сидел рядом, смотрел на него и ни о чем не спрашивал, и хотя Артуру было тепло, внутри у него все не таял холодок, и никакой чай не мог этого исправить.

– Имс, пойдем в постель? – спросил он.

Имс удивленно нахмурился.

– Сейчас… – наверное, он что-то увидел в лице Артура, потому что не стал продолжать. Вместо этого он наклонился вперед и забрал у Артура из рук почти полную чашку, не обращая внимания, что она раскаленная. – Да.

В ту ночь Имс занимался любовью, словно не знал, чего от Артура ждать, а Артур – Артур и правда не знал, чего ждать от Имса и как прекратить это внезапное отчуждение.

– Я позвонил Альварезу, – сказал Имс, когда они лежали в темноте, и Артур тщетно пытался уснуть. – Пирсона на него вывела Флеминг. Ей я пока не дозвонился, но завтра дозвонюсь.

– Мне не нравится Флеминг, – еле слышно ответил Артур.

– Мне тоже, – тишина длилась так долго, что Артур решил, что Имс заснул. Но Имс вздохнул и снова заговорил: – Артур… ты простишь меня?

– Смотря за что ты извиняешься.

«За то, что так плохо меня знаешь?», «За обиду, которую я не заслужил?», «За то, что мнение Мол обо мне для тебя все еще важнее, чем я?» – все это, пожалуй, Артуру стоило бы спросить вслух, но он не решался, и в этот раз Имс молчал так долго, что усталость взяла свое.

Артур заснул, так и не дождавшись ответа.

 

– Мол с нами не погружается, – первое, что сказал Имс, когда они с Артуром занесли спящего Бини-Таунсенда на склад и расположили в кресле. Бедняга скоро должен будет требовать абонемент и скидочную карту.

– Что? – переспросил Кобб. – Почему?

– Потому что Артур ей не доверяет, – ответил Имс как само собой разумеющееся, – извини, Мол. Но Артур не хотел с тобой работать, и мне не стоило соглашаться на твое участие.

– Тебе не кажется, что слишком поздно менять план? – возмутился Кобб, пока Артур, как и Мол, переваривали услышанное. – Мы ведь все уже обсудили.

Имс открыл ПЭСИВ и поустойчивее устроил прибор на табурете, вид у него был совершенно непреклонный и в то же время спокойный и миролюбивый.

– А мы ничего не меняем, – сказал он, – Мол нам там внизу не нужна. Артур отвлекает объект мы с тобой двигаемся к сейфу, все, как и запланировано. А Мол тут вместе с Юсуфом присмотрит, чтобы все было в порядке.

Если Имс рассчитывал на эффект неожиданности, то он не прогадал: Кобб покраснел, побледнел, снова покраснел и разгневанно свел брови.

– Я не хочу погружаться без Мол!

Имс пожал плечами:

– Воля твоя.

Артур тем временем не стал ждать, чем закончится спор. Он устал от этой работы и устал от Гарднера, ему хотелось как можно скорее все закончить и вернуться в Нью-Йорк – и снова забыть о Коббах.

Возможно, все-таки поговорить с Имсом.

Так что Артур снял пиджак и уселся на ближайший стул. Вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз: там, внизу, ему придется труднее всего. Ему нужно оставаться спокойным и не отвлекаться на глупые споры.

Он закрыл глаза, слушая, как Имс расставляет стулья, как Кобб все еще продолжает что-то бормотать, как посапывает во сне Саймон, которого он все еще звал про себя Родди. Артур думал о Розе и ее мертвом лице на присланных Кэйси фотографиях, о ее голубых губах и ране на груди, а еще о том, что Мол в реальности он доверяет ничуть не больше, чем Мол во сне.

А потом Имс сжал его пальцы на мгновение, вокруг запястья защелкнулся браслет, и Артур провалился.

 

– Кто этот парень?

Артур открыл глаза, и он снова был в теле Рэйчел, и рядом стоял Родди с невозмутимым лицом и печальными глазами. Крыльцо цветочного магазина освещалось тусклой лампой, вокруг был снег и Бостон, и роза в руке Артура медленно леденела на морозе.

– Рэйчел? Это был твой бойфренд? – во сне он был не такой застенчивый, как в реальности, во сне многие раскрепощались.

Артур улыбнулся улыбкой девушки, на губах которой еще не остыл поцелуй.

– Просто знакомый, ничего серьезного, – так всегда говорят, даже когда лгут, и во сне Артур тоже был совсем не таким честным, как в реальности. Совсем не таким. – Проводишь меня домой?

– Она лиловая, – Родди послушно повернулся влево, будто где-то там был дом Рэйчел, – роза. Не знал, что они бывают такого цвета.

– Это мой любимый цвет.

Любимым цветом Рэйчел был желтый, но кому, в сущности, есть до этого дело? Она слишком долго ждала, когда Родди ее спросит.

– Я знаю.

Где-то вдалеке раздался взрыв. Хорошее снотворное и отличное успокоительное, Артур купил эту смесь за большие деньги, и ненадолго же хватило эффекта.

– Ты слишком много обо мне знаешь, Саймон, – сказал он. Сделал шаг назад и толкнул дверь магазина.

Мгновением позже дверь закрылась за ним. Артур обернулся, изучая обстановку – от стоек с цветами не осталось ни следа. Заднюю часть помещения все еще занимало кафе, но передняя изменилась до неузнаваемости: кухонная стойка, шкаф с посудой, овощи на столе и большой стеллаж с самолетиками. Крылатые модели занимали все полки, теснясь, словно на настоящем миниатюрном аэродроме, и Артуру казалось, они вот-вот начнут разлетаться. Он прошел вперед, стараясь ступать беззвучно, и забрался на барный стул возле стойки. Колокольчик на двери за его спиной звякнул.

Саймон сел рядом с Артуром, складывая руки на столешнице.

– Что вы делаете у меня дома? – взрыв раздался ближе, и он нервозно оглянулся на дверь. Артур не нравился ему, но он не знал почему. Зато Артур знал – а еще как мало времени на разговоры им осталось. – Вы из полиции?

– Я из ФБР, – Артур потянулся и взял яблоко. Слишком красивое, чтобы быть настоящим. – Это ведь тут погибла Роза?

Стекла зазвенели от нового взрыва, но уцелели. Саймон вздрогнул, всем телом поворачиваясь к окну.

– Что это? Какие-то беспорядки?

– Это за нами, – поправил Артур. – Хотите взглянуть?

Саймон явно не хотел, но соскользнул со стула и медленно прошел к двери – на негнущихся, будто бы деревянных ногах. Пол по его следам расцветал бурыми пятнами, уродливыми и скользкими, совсем не похожими на красивый клюквенный сироп в кино. Саймон осторожно коснулся пальцами ручки двери.

– Смелее, Саймон, – сказал он.

Голос звучал хрипловато, и Артур рисковал, так рисковал – он не знал, каким на самом деле был голос Розы. Он надеялся, что смерть все спишет.

Саймон обернулся. Его лицо было белее, чем фото Розы на фотографиях, белее снега на улице, и где-то глубоко Артур почувствовал укол жалости. Но холодное мертвое тело Розы и самого его делало холодным и мертвым, равнодушным, и Артура, привычного к таким метаморфозам, это совсем не беспокоило.

– Роза, – просипел Саймон, и, кажется, Артур зря беспокоился из-за голоса. – Роза, нужно вызвать службу спасения…

– Никто к нам не успеет приехать, – Артур медленно поднялся. Тело было невыносимо тяжелым. – Разве ты не видишь? – Ручка двери поворачивалась и дергалась – дверь блокировалась, сама она и стекло в витрине были бронированными, но надолго их все равно не хватит. – За нами уже пришли.

– Что же мне делать? – Саймон вздрогнул, когда Артур обхватил его лицо ладонями. Должно быть, руки были слишком холодными. – Что мне делать, Роза?

Дверь тряслась, стекло звенело под ударами. Нужно было уходить, или сон закончится слишком рано. Артур больше не мог ждать.

– Ты должен меня кое-куда проводить, – сказал он.

Кобб утверждал, что найдет сейф очень быстро. Все подсознание Саймона сейчас двигается к Артуру, путь должен быть свободен. Но что-то все равно не давало Артуру покоя, какая-то мелочь мешала расслабиться и не думать ни о чем, кроме работы.

Саймон наконец отмер. Его лицо наполнилось мрачной решимостью, угрюмым стремлением дойти до конца. Быстро пододвинув к двери небольшой буфет, он взял Артура за руку – и на этот раз не дрогнул.

– Я больше не дам тебя в обиду, – сказал он, – куда надо идти?

 

Очередная бронированная дверь, коридор с лиловым полом, кухня с обоями Мол и стульями Мол, и Артур время от времени забывал дышать – мертвое тело не дышит, – пока боль в грудной клетке не напоминала ему о воздухе. Рука Саймона, сжимающая его пальцы, казалась обжигающе горячей.

Из чистой, ровной раны на груди начала сочиться кровь, не причиняя Артуру никакого неудобства, – такая же холодная и мерзкая, как все его тело. Артуру все труднее было напоминать себе, что они тут не навечно.

Ему хотелось достать пистолет, устроить выброс и сказать Имсу, что они бросают эту работу.

Он не знал, почему еще не сделал это.

– Куда теперь? – выдохнул Саймон.

Коридор после кухни длился бесконечно, но все же и он кончился, и две двери в правой и левой стене казались совершенно одинаковыми. Саймон подергал обе, но ни одна не открылась. Плакаты на стене – живописно разбитые автомобили – до отвращения неуместно смотрелись с цветочными обоями. Артур был уверен, что не он их сюда принес.

Он напомнил себе дышать, провел ладонью по нарисованным цветочкам, оставляя красный след. Имитировать мертвеца было ужасной ошибкой.

– Направо, – сказал он.

Дверь открылась, и в коридор ввалился Имс. Саймон завопил от неожиданности, но Артур даже не моргнул. Апатия охватывала его все сильнее, будто слой ваты облеплял все плотнее, и через эту вату сложно было даже думать.

– Я потерял Кобба, – сказал Имс.

Не тратя больше слов, он схватил Артура под локоть и потянул в дверной проем. И едва не упал, когда Саймон внезапно оттолкнул его.

– Это полицейский, он хочет нам помочь, – поспешил объяснить Артур.

Саймон бормотал объяснения и извинения, умолял помочь Розе, вызвать вертолет и спецназ, пока Артур сам зашел в комнату – это был их офис. Саймон был совершенно нормален, но Артур чувствовал, что попал в сон шизофреника. В макете не было офиса, но в макете не было половины того, что он успел увидеть – возможно, шизофреником тут был не Саймон? Мог ли Артур сам незаметно сойти с ума?

– Артур, Артур? – Имс нажал ему на плечи, и Артур только тут сообразил, что его усаживают на стул. – Я поставил его сторожить вход, обещал оказать тебе первую помощь…

Имс заглядывал Артуру в глаза так внимательно и обеспокоенно, будто тоже подозревал, что тот сошел с ума.

– Какую помощь, она мертва. Я мертв, – сказал Артур.

Имс отшатнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Я потерял Кобба, – теперь он на Артура не смотрел – его пальцы быстро расстегивали пропитавшуюся кровью блузку. – Ты был прав, не надо было все это затевать. Артур, я вспомнил, чем мне не нравилась Флеминг. Он пару раз работала с Коббами, когда мы ушли.

– И поэтому не нравилась тебе? – Артур не понимал, к чему Имс ведет.

– Она делает всякую сомнительную работу. Я уверен, она специально подкинула дело Альварезу – они не знали, что его координатор болеет, и он отдаст заказ. С Альварезом им было бы гораздо проще.

– Ты думаешь, они хотят его сейф? – Артур посмотрел на Саймона, снова на Имса. Это имело смысл. Вот только… – И ты все равно решил с ними работать?

Имс достал из кармана носовой платок и прижал его к ране. Другой рукой распаковал пластырь и попытался заклеить импровизированную повязку.

– Мол запудрила мне мозги тем, как она скучает по тебе, как хочет поговорить. Она и правда скучает, Артур, но… – Имс наконец поднял взгляд. – Но они так ничего и не сказали нам, зато настаивали, что непременно хотят погружаться. Просто так, помочь нам ради прошлой дружбы – мне это казалось странным. Подозрительным. Поэтому я сказал Мол «нет» – но Кобб все еще мог знать, где сейф. Я не мог понять, что они затеяли, пока Кобб не сбежал, и я не вспомнил про Флеминг.

Мысль пробилась даже сквозь безразличие Артура: где-то во сне сейчас Кобб пытается обокрасть Саймона, а значит, обокрасть их.

– И ты дал ему уйти? Пока я отвлекаю проекции, он обнесет сейф!

– Он не знает, где сейф, – ответил Имс. Он снова суетился с повязкой, как будто от нее был хоть какой-то толк. – Я это сразу понял. Вместо того, чтобы вести, он пытался затеять долгий разговор про тот случай, – «тот случай», так Имс называл аварию и предательство Мол, – а когда понял, что я догадался, сбежал. Он понятия не имеет, где сейф, и не может обойти собственную милитаризацию, поэтому им и нужна была команда, поэтому они и не обокрали парня за два года, хотя и разнюхали каким-то образом, куда его отправит программа.

Артур знал, как они разнюхали – милитаризацию надо было проверять месяц спустя. Наверняка тогда уже Саймон знал свое новое имя и адрес. Артур подумал о Мол, оставшейся наверху, о том, что Юсуф защитит их, но он не в курсе всего происходящего. И что сам Артур тоже не в курсе всего происходящего, и это сводит с ума.

– Вдруг она успела нам что-то подмешать? – он почувствовал, что против воли паникует, начинает поддаваться иррациональным мыслям. – Отраву, как в прошлый раз, и мы не сможем выбраться?

– Я сам заряжал ПЭСИВ, – Имс говорил спокойно и уверенно, но его плечи были каменно напряжены, а в глазах застыла тревога. – Тебе надо проснуться.

Артур коснулся пальцами раны. Она не болела, но кровоточила все сильнее, и скоро тело начнет отказывать.

– Мы еще не нашли сейф…

– Тебе надо проснуться!

– Нет! – Артур сообразил, что кричит, а еще что Саймон смотрит на него расширившимися глазами, и продолжил тише, с трудом беря себя в руки: – Мы должны сделать работу, наконец-то сделать ее, Имс. Посмотри на него, он больше не выдержит.

– Раньше тебе не было дела до самочувствия объектов.

У Артура не было сил злиться на этот очередной укол.

– Раньше у меня не было повода беспокоиться.

– Артур…

– Не сейчас, Имс, – отрезал Артур, потому что только выяснений и объяснений им тут и не хватало, когда все, что могло пойти не так в этой работе, уже пошло не так.

– Но…

– Роза! – закричал Саймон. – Они идут!

И Артур этому почти обрадовался. Имс рывком поднял его на ноги.

– Держись, – сказал он совсем другим тоном, деловым и собранным. – Нам пора валить.

Под ногами хрустело стекло – Артур пригляделся – из автомобильных окон, и откуда бы ему взяться в офисе, но задумываться об этом было некогда. Имс распахнул дверь в задней стене комнаты, и оттуда подуло сырым речным воздухом.

– Что это за хрень? – ошеломленно спросил Имс.

Он застыл на пороге, не двигаясь с места, его пальцы на дверной раме побелели, так сильно он их сжимал, и дурное предчувствие в Артуре превратилось в уверенность.

– Не ходи туда, – сказал он. Сбоку надвинулось тепло – Артур не сразу сообразил, что это Саймон держит его под руку, не давая упасть. Скоро в его теле не останется крови, чтобы сохранять ясность сознания. Тогда он не сможет больше поддерживать имитацию. Тогда его убьют, и все это прекратится. – Имс, не ходи туда!

Но Имс уже исчез в светлом прямоугольнике.

– Куда он пошел? – растерянно спросил Саймон. Шум из коридора был все громче, и они теперь едва могли слышать друг друга.

– Скорее, помоги мне, – сказал Артур вместо ответа.

Саймон помог ему выйти и запереть дверь за собой, навесить толстую цепь и задвинуть засов – словно это сможет сдержать все подсознание, что Саймон несет с собой, и все это время Артур не оглядывался, но вечно это продолжаться не могло.

Мост был тот же. Тот же самый, который был в том старом макете и которого не было – не имело права – быть в этом, и река была та же самая, и сырой пятачок берега рядом с ней, Артуру казалось, он помнит все до единого кустики камыша и осоки.

И разбитый автомобиль на берегу под мостом совершенно точно был тот. Артур не похолодел, потому что его тело и так было насквозь ледяным, но руки как-то вдруг стали вдвое тяжелее. Со своего места он не видел Имса – и не видел, есть ли кто-нибудь внутри машины, – и последнее явно было только к лучшему.

К худшему, что ему все равно придется подойти.

Артур не приносил в макет это место и точно не приносил автомобиль, но откуда же тогда они взялись? Мог ли Артур настолько не контролировать свое подсознание, что даже не заметил проникших в макет обломков? Спускаясь по железным ступенькам, он вспоминал стекло в офисе и плакаты на стене в коридоре.

– Слава богу, мы можем подняться наверх и позвать на помощь! – Саймон тянул Артура налево, не ведая, что проекции из машин, спешащих по мосту, убьют Артура на месте. – Скорей, там можно будет вызвать скорую, тебя спасут, нас всех спасут… Роза?

Артур высвободился. Он медленно обошел машину – по огромному радиусу, стараясь не оказаться рядом и ни в коем случае не заглянуть внутрь, – и обнаружил Имса сзади. Тот сидел прямо на земле, обхватив себя руками. Судя по землистому лицу, он сейчас чувствовал себя еще мертвее Артура.

– Имс, – прошептал Артур, – это все не на самом деле. Ты слышишь меня? – Имс не слышал. Его глаза были совершенно пустыми, бессмысленными, и Артуру даже сквозь надвигающуюся бессознательность стало страшно. – Имс, это просто обломок макета. Я не знаю, как он тут оказался…

Артур замолчал. Куски крутились у него в голове, слишком мелкие и неровные, чтобы сложиться в общую картинку, а может, потеря крови брала свое. Он не знал, как тут оказался этот обломок, этот чертов мост: он не приносил его, и Имс даже в самом плохом состоянии контролировал сон и макеты, и Саймон уж точно никогда не видел этого места.

Но ведь они во сне не втроем. Где-то там бродит Кобб. Который так просился вниз, который выскочил как чертик из табакерки спустя два года только ради дела Саймона, который хочет то, что в голове Саймона, но не может получить.

Сбегая от Имса, он все равно знал, что не найдет сейф Саймона. Но…

– Но он может найти твой сейф, – прошептал Артур – то ли Имсу, то ли самому себе, и повторил громче: – Имс, он хочет найти твой сейф!

– Что? – Имс как будто очнулся от оцепенения, и Артур обнял его – потому что Имс не должен был переживать все это снова и потому что самому Артуру отчаянно нужно было согреться.

– Кобб хочет вскрыть твой сейф, – зашептал он на ухо Имсу, – как только ты вскроешь сейф Саймона. Он ждет. Все это – план, как вывести тебя из равновесия, и он сработал, он сработал Имс. Он найдет твой сейф, и ты его наполнишь.

Имс выпрямился. Его глаза потемнели, почти почернели, и гнев – это было не совсем то, что нужно, но все же лучше, чем то, что было прежде. Гнев на целую стадию ближе к выздоровлению.

– Вот только того, что он хочет, там не будет, – сказал Имс. – Ты пойдешь к сейфу. А я, – Имс мертвенно улыбнулся, – я пойду его поищу.

– В машине никого нет, – Саймон опустился на землю рядом, – она пустая. Все в порядке?

– Все не в порядке, но мы справимся, – ответил Имс. Артур достал из кармана карту сокровищ и развернул ее. Красные пятна от его пальцев придавали ей достоверности. Словно настоящая карта, за которую кто-то заплатил жизнью. – Ты продержишься?

Артур не знал, продержится он или нет, но все равно сказал:

– Да, – и добавил: – Саймон, ты можешь мне помочь? – и, когда Саймон взял в руки карту, Артур достал из того же кармана – секунду назад пустого – маленькую фотографию: – Этот человек устроил преследование, он хочет нас убить. Ты ведь видел его раньше?

Саймон посмотрел на фото Кобба.

– Видел, – сказал он, – я думал, он работает на полицию.

– Он работает на тех, кто сделал это со мной, – ответил Артур, – он преследует нас, это его люди за нами гонятся. Он опасен, Саймон.

Саймон сжал фото, его губы побелели от ненависти.

– Он нас не найдет, – сказал он.

– Если найдем сокровище, то ему нас не достать, – пообещал Артур.

 

Артур закрыл глаза, чувствуя на лице горячие пальцы Саймона, слушая его сбивчивые уговоры, что все будет хорошо, все будет отлично, Розу спасут и их всех спасут, скорая приедет, – и открыл наверху. Потолок был серым и успокаивающим, а тело все еще не слушалось, и все, что Артуру сейчас хотелось, это снова закрыть глаза и несколько часов не открывать их.

– Полагаю, Ариадна вовсе не химик, – глаза открыть все-таки пришлось, ведь Имс стоял рядом с трубкой ПЭСИВа и браслетом Артура в одной руке – а во второй у него был пистолет, и дуло смотрело прямо на Кобба. – Она архитектор, поэтому вы ее и притащили, да, Доминик?

– Имс? – голос у Мол был растерянный, почти напуганный – очень искренний. Артур всегда считал ее прекрасной актрисой. Ее руки были на виду, но Артур видел, как Юсуф тоже потянулся за оружием. – О чем ты говоришь? Что случилось?

– С Альварезом все было бы проще, – с сарказмом сказал Имс, – он даже не догадался бы, в чем подвох. Уверен, вы придумали для него хорошую байку, куда лучше, чем для нас. Ты в порядке, Артур?

Нет, Артур не был в порядке – он все еще чувствовал себя мертвым и неподвижным, как кусок только что размороженного мяса. Но он поправится, последствия сна выветрятся быстро. Куда быстрее, чем горечь от произошедшего.

– Я вскрыл сейф, – сказал он, надеясь, что это сойдет за «да». Голос звучал отлично, точно как всегда. – Саймон в порядке – будет в порядке.

Губы Кобба приоткрылись, плечи поднялись – это был ответ лучше всяких ответов.

– Имс, тебя что-то расстроило, – Мол расправила платье на коленях. – Мне очень жаль, но если ты все объяснишь…

– Хотя, пожалуй, я несправедлив к Альварезу. Если бы не Артур, я бы тоже позволил себя обокрасть, – продолжил Имс как ни в чем не бывало, светским тоном, и только Артур слышал в его голосе тщательно скрытое напряжение. – Мне стоило слушать его, а не тебя, Мол.

Кобб впервые нарушил молчание:

– Слушать этого робота? – процедил он. – Который представления не имеет, что такое нормальные человеческие отношения? Не знаю, как и чем ему промыли мозги в армии, но он социопат, у него вообще нет эмоций…

Имс перехватил пистолет обеими руками и выстрелил. Пуля пролетела мимо головы Кобба, не так уж далеко, чтобы это можно было счесть блефом. Кобб побелел.

– Не тебе судить, – сказал Имс неестественно спокойным тоном. – Ты использовал меня, чтобы обокрасть парня, которому ты поставил бракованную милитаризацию. Кстати, кто такой этот Пирсон, который должен был нанять Альвареза? Такой же ученик, как бедняга Ариадна, которая не знает, с кем связалась? Ты ведь ей не рассказал, что точно ты тут собрался делать? Ну, обмануть и обокрасть бывших друзей, используя ужасные воспоминания, которые ты сам им организовал – сомневаюсь, что даже хорошо подвешенный язык Мол сможет это хорошо подать. Я, идиот, повелся на ваши трогательные сказки и свои чувства. Надо было слушать Артура, он знал вам цену.

Кобб натужно засмеялся.

– Артур, ах, Артур! Ты притащил его из армейской помойки, и он все разрушил! Он продаст тебя в любой момент, если ему кто-то заплатит – или ты ему надоешь, или просто настроение будет.

– Артур ни разу меня не обманывал.

– Он обманывает тебя, когда спит со всеми подряд!

Имс тоже засмеялся – сухим и негромким смехом.

– Кто сказал, что я не в курсе? Кто сказал, что меня что-то не устраивает? Но, судя по всему, тема тебя не просто так беспокоит, Дом? – он улыбнулся, и это была улыбка акулы. – Кто сказал, что там, внизу, когда ты пытался вскрыть мой сейф, я не вскрывал твой?

– Ты… – начал Кобб и замолчал, давясь воздухом. Возможно, ему просто нечего было сказать.

– Уходите. Убирайтесь отсюда, – Имс показал пистолетом на дверь, – пока я и правда кого-нибудь не подстрелил.

 

В конце концов они просто ушли.

 

– Мне стоило их убить? – странным тоном спросил Имс, когда молчание слишком затянулось. Артур покачал головой. Нет, он не считал, что их стоило убить. – Артур… ты ничего не скажешь?

Артур снова покачал головой. Он не хотел разговаривать.

– Я помогу отвезти объект, если заберешь аптечку, – предложил Юсуф, пряча собственный пистолет.

Артур без возражений встал из кресла и вцепился в аптечку – он был благодарен Юсуфу за одолжение. Меньше всего сейчас Артуру хотелось везти куда-то Саймона.

Оставшиеся сборы никто из них не произнес ни слова.

 

Артур собирал чемодан, когда вернулся Имс. Рубашку на рубашку, и еще одну рубашку сверху, спокойная умиротворяющая задача, которая должна была бы отвлекать от всего, но отчего-то не отвлекала.

– Ты в порядке, – на этот раз Имс явно планировал дождаться правдивого ответа, и он встал между Артуром и комодом так, чтобы нельзя было пройти, не оттолкнув его.

Артур не собирался его толкать.

– Это просто тяжелый сон, – сказал Артур.

Имс прикусил губу, словно колеблясь, стоит ли продолжать – или лучше дать Артур время отдохнуть и переварить все.

– Ты извинишь меня? – спросил он тихо.

– Смотря за что ты извиняешься, – Артур мог только повторить свои прежние слова, и Имс снова прикусил губу, словно ждал другого ответа.

– За ту ошибку.

– Все ошибаются, и ты не обязан был знать.

– За то, что не послушал тебя, когда ты не хотел с ними встречаться.

Артур пожал плечами и все-таки обошел Имса. Он еще не упаковал белье.

– Извиняю, – сказал он.

Имс вцепился ему в локоть и повернул к себе.

– И за то, что наговорил глупостей и обидел тебя. Артур, клянусь, я не думаю, что ты бесчувственный и циничный, я не думаю, что ты псих или любая другая оскорбительная вещь, которую я – или кто-нибудь другой – могут тебе сказать. Это все мои страхи и комплексы.

– У тебя нет комплексов, – внутри у Артура стало самую каплю теплее.

– Еще какие, – Имс кривовато улыбнулся. – Ты для меня слишком хорош, любому понятно. Но я не думаю, что тебя кто-то уведет.

– Потому что ты слишком очарователен, чтобы тебя бросить?

– Потому что ты слишком очарователен, чтобы так со мной поступить, – глаза у Имса были серьезные-серьезные. – Я очень сильно люблю тебя, Артур.

 

И, честно говоря, чемодан мог подождать.

 

– Ты правда что-то украл у Кобба? – спросил Артур час спустя.

Имс в ответ только улыбнулся.


End file.
